


StarSound smutty One-Shots

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Play, Biting, Bleeding, Canine Spike (Transformers), Consensual Gore, Consensual Molestation, Consensual Violence, Dominant Bottom, Hand Jobs, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Overwhelmed by orgasm, Poetry, Premature Ejaculation, Rhyming, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% filth in here. Every fic is an one-shot, and the ones that I might continue someday will be posted separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The patron Saint of non-saintly stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhyme about Starscream having fun with Soundwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/101256182465/

“I ain’t no saint,” chimed the jet of red, blue and white.  
“Isn’t that so,” he grinned and held Soundwave straight.  
And the tape deck nodded, and his buttons got pushed.  
He yelped, whined and his venting rushed.

Lower he went, and no longer was pushing.  
For the tape deck shuddered, his valve gushing.  
The devious jet smiled and hummed, clearly pleased  
His touch got sweet and wet, he knew he was lewd

And Starscream rubbed and stroked, gave a good time  
As his pet moaned, he let out a whisper. “You’re mine.”  
Overload hit through his partner, and the jet said thus  
“Yes I ain’t no saint, I feel like more of an incubus.”


	2. Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave gets to mount his master, putting his newly-installed canine spike to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/98101146020/

“Deeper, **deeper** you mutt! I can barely _feel_ you thereNNh!” Starscream rasped out with his pet on his back. In truth, the canine model spike was almost too much. But it was worth it.

Soundwave panted, his hips were pretty much moving in the fastest pace he could manage, hitting the red plating. Having his crotch buttons being slammed and spike sliding in and out in the same time was enough to make his vision blur. His owner still wasn’t pleased with the depth and tugged from the leash, making Soundwave flinch down and stop, his glossa lolling out, arms gripping tightly onto the Seeker below.

“ **DEEPER** I said! Not _faster_ , Soundwave,” Starscream growled. Having his pet be disobedient wasn’t an option now that he’s, as an owner, stooped low enough to allow his pet to mount him. But how fun it was, being filled by a spike that’s shape and functions are unique to a domesticated Earth animal.  
Making up for his mistake, Soundwave gave a submissive whimper and _slowly_ pushed in his spike, wanting to make sure his owner wasn’t overestimating himself.

“Yes, good boy, oh _yes_. **Such** a good boy, Soundwave! Ah! I’ll treat you–!” Starscream started with excitement, gasping as the knot entered him, then fell silent and tensed when he felt the spike inside him jerk and a liquid filling him, “ARE YOU **CUMMING** SOUNDWAVE?!”  
Having his new equipment fully inside a tight and clenching valve, added with the excitement had indeed made Soundwave overload before allowed to do so. He couldn’t help it and was now twitching and curling against Starscream.

The **furious** Seeker was about to kick his bad dog away but stopped due to feeling a swelling inside him. So instead of acting, Starscream just gawked, optics wide as he felt the knot behind his valve rim reach a size where it wasn’t going to get out anytime soon.  
_Frag_.

And Soundwave wasn’t any help either, what with just clinging onto his owner hopelessly, panting, drooling and shaking.


	3. Guro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exercise if I could write a thing as short as this (later proven that yes, I can write a lot of short stuff). Also an exercise on the concept of consensual goring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/79000416822/

Pink, vivid and fresh, yet it wasn’t the Energon that fueled Starscream’s actions. It was the moans of mixed pain and pleasure from Soundwave that kept him rending the mech’s frame.

The communications officer trust his body into the Seeker’s hands. Those tourquoise digits digging into the open wounds at his side, were there by mutual agreement.

How it pleased Soundwave to give his body, never being used in such way by anyone else, to Starscream. And how it pleased Starscream to have someone at _his_ mercy in such way. But he would be far gentler.   
For Soundwave physical stimulation in addition to the Seeker’s loud, aggressive emotions was an all-enveloping bubble, bringing him to overload in more ways than one.

As soon as his tormented partner gasped and had his release, the dark mech sunk his teeth to the pale neck, his hand now stroking a twitching spike, making its owner cry out “Starscream!” Now it would be his turn, after his pet had gotten himself off.

For the **third** time.


End file.
